Alternate Reality
by Shinigami Illusion
Summary: Duo dies horrifically when he selfdestructs and is transported to an alternate reality, a twisted world of demons and crime..and has to befriend the now legendary Heero all over again..and keep him from being killed in a horrendous plan.. *5th Chapter Up*
1. Chapter 1 - Falling

Title: Alternate Reality  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, bloodshed (and lots of it), strong language, angst (Later…), General insanity.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I DO own Shinigami the cat and Duo's pikachu plushie if they show up in this fic.  
  
The characters Vitani Desdemona D'Solo, Andy D'Solo, Teal Zevan D'Solo, Dro X, Calou Kernond Varnique, and Xavier D'Solo are © Me. Please don't steal. It shall reduce my happiness drastically.  
  
  
  
Duo's flushed face appeared across the cracked screen of the intercom. Through the smoke that had started seeping into the cockpit, Heero was dimly aware of a face that had once bore a lop-sided smile was snarling at him from the Deathscythe mobile suit. An expression of extreme anger lingered over him.  
  
"I REFUSE to let you self destruct again! It was bad enough the first time! I…'we' nearly lost you!" the pilot quickly corrected himself, not noticing the blush that crept over his cheeks even in the most serious of situations.  
  
Sparks and hisses were issuing from the control panels of Heero's gundam. It didn't look to be in a very pleasant condition. His hand hovered over the self detonation device as he calmly listened to Duo's ranting from the screen.  
  
"It's either you or me. There are too many." Outside, Nataku was doing it's best to fight off the attacking OZ suits. Trowa and Quatre were infiltrating the base to obtain important data, and had run late. During their delay, a new troop of enemy mobile suits had invaded, leaving the three Gundams in deep shit.  
  
"But you'll DIE!" Duo was frantic. He stood up, forgetting completely about the situation he was in – a battlefield of the most violent sorts – and glared at Heero. His eyes were shining with anger, and the iris had shrunk to a small purple globe in his white eye. His expression was a mingle of anger and concern, desperation tainting his face through his eyebrows position.  
  
"Then so be it." Heero replied calmly, positioning his finger on the smooth surface of the button which would make the Wing Zero explode and end the turmoil of fighting mobile suits quicker than the three of them would be able to do by hand.  
  
"Never. I'm not letting you." Duo looked at him pleadingly, but his expression went cold again as he was rejected with a sharp death glare from Heero.  
  
"My Gundam is damaged. It's better that I go." And if he didn't, it'd leave a blotch on his perfect record. And what's a perfect soldier without a perfect record taken with him to the grave? Not much in Heero's opinion. Without any further word, he raised his finger to impact with the detonation device.  
  
But Duo was quicker.  
  
During the time that Heero had briefly looked up to make sure all enemy suits were within range, Duo had picked up his own detonation device. And pressed down on the button. Hard.  
  
Heero's eyes went wide and his pupil shrunk as the screen showed him an explosion of blinding light. Looking out of his window, he could see the energy released from the destruction of Deathscythe blasting it's way across to the enemy suits, and they were destroyed, cleanly, and effortlessly. Even the ones who weren't in very close range. Heero could say nothing except one thing.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
He didn't want to think about what the explosion would have done to Duo. Wufei had halted, completely unaware of the scheming that had been going on while he was combating. The Chinese pilot stared at the splinters that remained in the ash-streaked pit where the late Deathscythe had been.  
  
"No…"  
  
The battlefield was silent. Only the smoke from remaining circuit boards and metal disturbed it as the gases rose into the air in short fizzes. Flung about twenty meters from where Deathscythe had been, was a twisted body. The leg was bent back and twisted up at an odd angle. Blood spewed from the partially severed left arm and soot covered the hidden face.  
  
Without thinking straight, Heero was out of the Wing Zero, and was tearing through scrap metal and dirt to reach the black-clad body on the ground. A pool of blood was steadily increasing in area, gathering sand and dust as it spread. But Duo was still breathing, though with much difficulty. It was only a matter of seconds before Heero skidded to a halt beside the dying pilot, sinking to his knees in his companions blood.  
  
"Duo…" Duo coughed painfully, drawing a shallow breath and opening one eye to look unsteadily at Heero beside him.  
  
"Told you I wouldn't let you…self destruct" Duo coughed out as he tried moving his arms and legs to no avail.  
  
"Hey man…I can't feel my arm." Duo chuckled unconvincingly, gasping in pain in effect. He attempted to look down at the rest of his mutilated body, but his head couldn't move.  
  
"Ahh..my neck.." Heeros eyes strayed to the body part in question, and froze. Impaled through his usually slender neck was a shredded piece of Gundam, cutting through the extreme right of his throat. There were severed blood vessels and tendons, and blood was spewing in steady gushes with every breath heaved. Duo saw the expression that struck Heero's otherwise blank face and whimpered pathetically where he lay.  
  
"…I'm going to die?" he whispered in a quiet voice, touched with fear. Heero looked away from the bloodied face and looked at the ground. Slowly, he let his head confirm the statement in a swift nod. Duo gave a pitiful imitation of a calm sigh.  
  
"Seems the braided ones were…the ones to f- first…Heh…" he forced himself to say in a mock cheerful tone. Heero managed a weak smile and nodded again. Duet had passed away not too long before in a failed mission. They all missed Duet…she'd been a big part in keeping their spirits up. Each one of the male pilots would always go to Duet if there was something they needed to have sorted out. She was like a sister to them. But now she was gone…  
  
…and it wasn't long before Duo would join her.  
  
"M-my braid…" Duo choked, coughing up a stream of blood that dribbled down from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"It's fine, Duo." And it was true. The long chestnut braid that cascaded from the pilots injured head was intact, covered in blood and ashes, but it wasn't damaged. Duo managed another smile, and swallowed a new wave of blood that was sneaking its way up his throat. Time was running short. He could feel every part of his body starting to fail, and his vital signs dim.  
  
"Heero?" Heero looked up from the ground to watch the clouded violet eyes in front of him. He was fighting off tears by this time, and choked back a sob when Duo's hand clasped his own weakly. A piece of cold metal was caught between their palms, a long chain cascading through their fingers.  
  
"Will it..hurt?" Duo's voice was fading rapidly. Heero bit down on his lip and shook his head. Salt was stinging his eyes and liquid was blurring his vision slightly, but he made no effort to correct it.  
  
"It feels like falling, Duo…" The Deathscythe pilot smiled and his eyelids began to drift shut. Heero could feel the hand he held relaxing, the tensed muscles losing life.  
  
"Aa…Heero…I…" He wasn't given the chance to finish.Duo's hand slipped quietly out of Heero's grip, leaving the cross suspended on the thin chain caught on Heero's fingers. All in one second, his eyes went dull and lifeless, and his breathing slowed to a halt. Last to stop was his heart. It beat one final time in a feeble attempt to keep the body going, but failed in the last second.  
  
Duo was dead.  
  
Heero let his hand drift across the sleeping face of his friend, and shut the lifeless eyes for the last time. Tears were flowing silently from his eyes as he whispered in a choked voice.  
  
"Duo…"  
  
But Duo had already started falling.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Confusing…? Ah, well, it'll all be cleared up in the next chapter I hope ^^ I have a tendency to start stories out as sad ¬¬ It's a curse I tell you! If you're wondering about the title..well..I guess I could tell you that in this story, death leads to an alternate reality…*goes starry eyed and wanders off*  
  
Shinigami: Hai…this is gonna be one long and confuzzling fic…*Grieving tone of voice*  
  
Kame: Wanna play QuakeIII?  
  
Shinigami: 'kay. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Glimpse of a demon.

Title: Alternate Reality  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, bloodshed (and lots of it), strong language, angst (Later…), General insanity.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the pilots, but I DO own Shinigami the cat and Duo's pikachu plushie if they show up in this fic.  
  
The characters Vitani Desdemona D'Solo, Andy D'Solo, Teal Zevan D'Solo, Dro X, Calou Kernond Varnique, and Xavier D'Solo are © Me. Please don't steal. It shall reduce my happiness drastically.  
  
  
  
A sensation of cool empty space surrounded Duo's body. Air was coursing through him, filling him with a sense of being lighter than the gases in the atmosphere. He didn't feel the pain of his mutilated anatomy. On the contrary , he couldn't feel anything. He was part of the air around him, and his particles were dispersing into nothingness.  
  
/=/ So this is what dying feels like…/='  
  
His thoughts too, were just appearing randomly, in no actual order. They strayed to people, to incidents, to friends, to the past, the present, the future, with no real composition at all. Just as he felt. Disordered, but at peace.  
  
He opened his eyes just in time to see the last patch of light above him fade. For a brief second, no longer, he glimpsed a distant shadow hunched over in that circular window of light, head bowed and looking…sad. Then it faded, just as everything else seemed to do. He could see nothing but himself, etched out clearly against the black.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
His words came out as blurred noises, echoing off the non-existing walls. He was enclosed in black, yet he wasn't closed up at all. He was in space, and at the same time in a place that would kill a claustrophobic person. Nothing made sense, and opposites both existed at the same place at the same time, if that was physically possible.  
  
All of a sudden, he started spinning. For no appropriate reason either, the 'air', or whatever it was that he was surrounded by, was still. Maybe it was just the impression of spinning, because he couldn't SEE himself spinning. He just felt it.  
  
/=/I don't think I like dying anymore…/=/ his blurred thoughts managed to compose.  
  
And he kept spinning, and spinning, and spinning…with no feeling whatsoever in his body, awareness being jumbled into a mix of scattered thoughts and twisted versions of feelings.  
  
And then all at once, it all came back.  
  
Awareness, pain, feelings, his mind, thoughts, cold, the whole nine yards. In less than a second he travelled from total oblivious 'bliss' to reality.  
  
As he was slammed hard against cold bumpy tarmac without actually falling towards it to begin with. It had just began to register with him how sore and bruised he felt, as if every bone in his body had been cracked open and sloppily glued back together again. Cold rapidly climbed from the wet tarmac into his body, sending a shiver down his stiff spine, which cracked in protest. A slight drizzle was coming from above him, and a chill wind cut through the air, brushing against the ground where he lay face down.  
  
/=/ What the HELL?/=/ Duo blinked several times, adjusting to being back in the real world. Or real to an extent. Hadn't he just died?  
  
He tasted his mouth with his tongue. No blood. He curled his fingers in a claw-like manner, to find that both hands were intact. And the sharp pains in his neck were gone, no warm blood was gushing out of any insanely fatal wounds. Duo placed both palms against the cold ground, and made an attempt to haul himself up. He was freezing cold, and who cared where he was, he wanted to get out of the rain.  
  
He'd been so busy with musing over still being alive, that he hadn't noticed the steady footsteps coming his way in quick strides. The next thing he knew, he was slammed to the ground again as the owner of the boot- clad foot that had just impacted with his side crashed on top of him.  
  
"The hell!?" his attacker leapt up again, holding a small slender knife in her right hand, and was poised for battle.  
  
Duo was confused, and slightly irritated if one could call it that. Startled, perhaps. He scrambled to his feet, quickly brushing his bangs out of his face so he could see his opponent. A light haze of water still sprayed through the air, and not much light was available. But as a trained Gundam pilot, he was able to distinguish the girl in front of him. He looked into eyes much like his own, with a stubborn and very lively factor to them. A long slender brown braid cascaded from her head, moving slightly every time she twitched, expecting him to move. Her face was pale, and it wasn't hard to guess why, judging from the time of night she was outside. Duo gaped, torn between shock and overwhelming happiness.  
  
"Duet?"  
  
She stood up straight, giving him a curious frown. Duo took it as an acknowledgement of the name and felt like crying.  
  
"You know…Duo?" His eyes gave her a desperate look, but she remained blank, glaring slightly. It made it worse. He'd missed Duet so much during the time she'd been absent. And now she was here…and had no clue as to who he was. It's one of those cases where something is right in front of you, but so far out of reach. You can' t make someone remember something that hadn't even happened to them.  
  
/=/ Damn this stupid different word../=/ Duo thought to himself, letting an angry tear join the mist coating his cheeks. It'd only taken him a fraction of a second to realize he wasn't at home any more. Duet was here…but it wasn't really her. He felt as if he'd been misplaced, put somewhere he didn't belong. And that WAS true. He had been misplaced. But one creates ones own belonging.  
  
"No…how the hell did you know my name?" the tone was harsh and cold, very unlike Duet.  
  
Duo didn't answer, trying to keep the choking feeling in his throat from escaping. Duet smirked, in that kind of way she'd always done when one of the boys acted 'stupid'  
  
"No clue. I just did." He snapped back at her, angry for some odd reason. She narrowed her eyes in fixed him in a glare that reminded him very much of Heero…a little too much, possibly.  
  
"Heero…" he whispered. He hadn't counted on anyone catching the words. But Duet did, and her eyes widened. She backed up slowly, giving him a shocked look. She stared at him for a few seconds, and Duo realized what he was said, stepping back as well, shaking his head. Duets eyes narrowed dangerously again, and she stepped forward, grabbing Duo's braid harshly in her hand.  
  
"OUCH!" Duet grinned cruelly. She knew damn well how much having your braid pulled hurt. She marched purposefully down the stained street – stained with things Duo didn't even care to name – taking quick strides. Duo stumbled behind her, head tilted to avoid putting stress on his precious hair.  
  
"You know just a bit TOO much for your own good, pal." She stated grimly, tugging mercilessly at his braid. Real Duet would NEVER do that. Pulling Duet's braid was a privilege (Torture) accessible to no one apart from Duo himself. In such an approach, it hurt in more ways than one.  
  
"Let go! Goddamnit!" Duo screeched at her. It was too much. Having his braid pulled crossed the line, it was just something you did NOT do. But this Duet payed him no attention, reinforcing her grip on his hair and increasing her pace. She shot Duo a venomous look from her sleep-deprived eyes, stained red with fatigue.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you've explained" There was the slightest bit of fear biting her voice as she hissed at him. Fear of being discovered, caught, the fear that you see when a villain has had his or her plot unravelled. But Duet wasn't a villain…she would have done worse to Duo than simply 'take him in for questioning' if she was.  
  
"Explained WHAT?" Duo's voice was slain with anger, all propelled by his no- longer-free-braid which was clasped in the slender hand of someone who in another world meant everything to him. She abruptly let to of his braid and swung around to face him, a fearful expression surfacing on her bony face.  
  
On second glance, Duo could see that she really didn't look well at all. She looked tired, and a few scratches and large bruises covered her bare arms. Not to mention how thin she was, barely a skeleton. Duo fell silent as soon as his braid was released.  
  
"How you knew my name." She stated simply, shivering from slight cold but trying her best to hide it. Duo opened his mouth to say something. /=/ Should I tell her that I died in suicide and was transported over here? Huh? Does that make sense? /=/ He shook his head. He couldn't lie to her, or to anyone else for that matter. He just had to rephrase the truth a bit, make it slightly more believeable. But that was lying too. He decided to put it exactly as it was, may she believe him or not.  
  
"I died, and was transported here. You were in my former life. So was everyone else." He finished with a sigh, looking at her grimly with his head tilted to the side. He'd expected Duet to start laughing any minute now, and dismiss him as a psycho. But that didn't happen.  
  
"Aa. I've heard stranger." She muttered, looking at the glistening tarmac. Duo looked stunned. Stranger? Than THAT? He'd been here for a mere 10 minutes, and already it seemed that this…'place', held more oddities than his own mind. Duet eyed him closely for a few seconds, and phrased another question.  
  
"If I were to say Vitani Desdemona D'Solo…" She paused, watching Duo for any reactions at all. His face remained completely blank at the mention of the name, and his eyes indicated a sincere 'Huh?'. Which was exactly what he asked only seconds later.  
  
"Huh?" Duet shook her head slightly.  
  
"Nevermind." Duo gave her an odd look and waited for her next 'instructions'. He could always escape, the seemingly half-dead entity in front of him didn't seem as if it could do much damage. But why? Where else could he go?  
  
"Come…we're going to the Quarter." She said quietly, turning around without even giving him a sign to follow. He did, anyway, tripping over his own feet and slipping slightly in slippery spots on the ground. His mind was already filled with a thousand questions, but he didn't know which one to start with. He chose the first one that came to mind, off the top of his head.  
  
"Who's Vitani?"  
  
Oddly enough, Duet flinched and shook her head, as if she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"You don't want to know, trust me." She murmured, grinning in a crazed way. A glaze covered her eyes for a few seconds as she ran the thought and name through her tired mind a few times. Duo gave her a confused look, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"Come on, I WANT to know." Duo whined, putting on his best puppy dog face complete with big googly eyes and quivering lower lip. It'd worked where he'd come from, hadn't it? When she had been alive.  
  
Apparently, things don't change too much between dimensions.  
  
"Don't give me that look!" she stomped her foot angrily, folding her arms and looking cross. Duo smirked and put some more effort into his puppy- look.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease?" He whimpered pathetically. It went smoothly, very, smoothly.  
  
"OK OK OK! Just…don't do the dog thing!" Duet glared angrily at him and opened her mouth to speak…  
  
…but was interrupted. A huge irregular black shadow swept over them both. Casting a hasty glance upwards, all Duo saw was a HUGE black reptilian creature much like a raptor from the dinosaur era, with spindly black wings arched over it's slender scaly form. In a flash of steely claws, three spike-lined whips for tails, and dagger-like teeth, it had knocked them both over in a lazy swoop to the ground, delivering more power than was necessary even if it was meant as 'gentle'. Duo groaned from where he lay face down on the ground, feeling bruised and fragile. Duet scrambled shakily to her feet a few yards away. Her eyes were wide in fear and shock, whichever determined the expression she wore wasn't clear.  
  
It took Duo a few minutes to recover and he achingly stood up again, rubbing his sore head. He gave Duet a questioning look, and turned to look in the direction she was pointing with a quivering finger. The grotesque shape had soared further off across the rooftops, emitting ear-splicing screeches and lashing it's tails out in all directions.  
  
"That, is the demon. Vitani…" She was shaking, relieved the 'thing' had only brushed past them.  
  
Duo stared dumbfounded at the retreating reptile, and gawked. Without even having to be told, he realized there would be a lot of trouble revolving around Ms. Vitani in this world. For a brief second, he regretted ever asking.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: It's hard to use Duet in a fic (Duet = NOT MY CHARACTER) 'cause I don't know her personality very well…ah well, might as well give it a try, ne? ^^;; R&R-ness, puh-lease. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Take me with you.

Title: Alternate Reality  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, bloodshed (and lots of it), strong language, angst (Later…), General insanity, 1x2, possible lemon, stuff, read and find out? ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the pilots, but I DO own Shinigami the cat and Duo's pikachu plushie if they show up in this fic.  
  
The characters Vitani Desdemona D'Solo, Andy D'Solo, Teal Zevan D'Solo, Dro X, Calou Kernond Varnique, and Xavier D'Solo are © Me. Please don't steal. It shall reduce my happiness drastically.  
  
  
  
Duo couldn't move. His legs seemed to have attached themselves to the tarmac as he stared with wide eyes at the retreating back of the twisted black shape. His eyes followed it until it took a sharp turn and swerved out of view. Duet sprang to her feet, shaking and shivering with fear. She kept a watchful eye at in the direction the reptile had flown as if believing it'd come swooping back on them again. And Duo would learn, that this wasn't as unlikely as it seemed.  
  
"Oh…my…god…" he tried in vain to recollect himself, and didn't noticed until Duet removed the end of it from his mouth, that he was chewing harshly on his braid. Her bloodstained eyes gave him a blank look, a ghostly expressed way of 'comfort'. It was the best she could do. She kept her distance, and seemed very keen on avoiding body contact in any form, shying away like a scared horse wounded and weary from battle.  
  
Duo rubbed his temples lightly, and gestured frantically in the air. He was trying to make sense of the bits and pieces of distorted information and images he was receiving at a blasting speed. Demons, a new world, what would be next?  
  
"That…that thing is…is…?!" He pleaded with his eyes that she explain. But Duet only nodded her head solemnly, indicating she was either sworn to silence or dared not speak of it. Her eyes were still locked on target, a faint shadow outlining itself dimly against the cloud-strewn sky. The drizzle intensified slightly, and rain fell freely by the time Duo had regained usage of his limbs.  
  
"You'll get wet. Better head home, kid." She was anxious to get away. For some odd reason…Duo scared her. Not for the fact that he could beat her up or assault her in some other way. No, it wasn't that. He just seemed so familiar. Too familiar. Like family. From experience she never attached herself to anyone or anything. It always ended being brutally ripped away from her to the enjoyment of a satanic demon, or another one of the powerful immortal beings that dwelled the area. It hurt more every time. Scars ripped up and strewn with salt. It was that very same feeling that lingered around the presence of Duo.  
  
Duo remained silent, and gave her a very confused look. Duet snarled angrily at him and repeated herself, swearing at him as if he was a pesky mutt who had trailed after her and been a nuisance.  
  
"I said, go, home."  
  
Duo shook his head solemnly, staring at her with large pleading eyes. Irresistible. Duet turned away and bit her lip, feeling her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Please." She tried to sound angry and commanding, but it came out as a request. One that could be ignored easily. Duo watched her face for a few seconds, detecting every whim of hurt that crossed it at his presence.  
  
He was hurting her simply through being there, and it wasn't even his fault. With a listless sigh and a slightly hurt look, though he knew it couldn't be helped, Duo turned his back and started walking through the sheets of rain that came down on him. Duet stared after him as he went, torn between wanting him to stay and getting as far away from the familiarity as possible.  
  
Duo wanted more space in his mind. He had so many things to think about. He reached up to his neck, but instead of feeling a chain connected to a cross there, he only found the damp skin of his neck. Heero had his necklace.  
  
Heero… Duo missed him already. In his hand he could still feel where Heero's hand had held his, where the chain had slid off his fingers when his body gave up. He still felt it. A dying kind of feeling, but one he knew would remain there. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at an angle.  
  
"…say hello to Heero for me."  
  
The words took effect. His last discreet request for Duet to accept him gave positive result. It'd just been a guess, but it had been a correct one. Duet whirled around and stared at him, and choked on air.  
  
"You know Heero!?" her eyebrows furrowed and looking slightly baffled, she advanced quickly on Duo, who was almost laughing with a form of twisted joy. He turned to see a suspicious looking Duet glaring at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Huh? Is that bad?" he held his hands up in surrender. Duet snorted.  
  
"Hmph. What exactly do you know about him…?" She questioned, hands folded across her chest. Duo sighed, and conjured up the best mental image he could find, taking his time as there were many. He finally focused on the face he'd seen before him, just before his own death. The concern and grief etched across those otherwise emotionless features…it was a breathtaking sight. To die for.  
  
"Let's see…my height, Prussian blue eyes – angry looking most of the time. Messy dark brown hair, sticking out at odd angles when he wakes up." He mused over the date his mind recalled, but decided to keep the description subtle.  
  
"Doesn't say much. Very quiet and serious, he looks pissed most of the time. Addicted to his laptop, loves that thing to electronic death. If he's capable of love. Favourite phrase is 'Hn', and he glares in this way that makes you want to melt into the ground and disappear. I know he likes dark chocolate an-"  
  
Duet cut him off with a strangled cough. Even she didn't know that much about Heero. In her world, Heero was the most secretive person in existence. Duet was part of a huge illegal organization, criminal on the levels of thievery, drugs, and murder. It wasn't a pleasant life, but it payed. In more ways than one. The whole organization was owned and run by a man named Teal. Teal D'Solo. Son of the demon.  
  
To Duet, Heero was almost a mythological figure, one whom nobody knew much about. Truth be told, she'd only seen him twice or so. The only person he'd ever said a word to was Teal, and even that was only on occasion. And nobody, had seen Heero's eyes. Nobody.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Duo looked slightly perplexed. That was just a tiny amount of information on Heero, which anyone would be able to accumulate if they lived with him or spent time around him.  
  
"Pft, I'm sure you know him better than me." Duo tried, and was ready to prove himself to know this Heero as well as the one in his world. He doubted people changed much between dimensions. He opened his mouth to speak but-  
  
"Where did you COME from?!" Duet looked even more confused that he did. Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nobody…nobody knows the colour of Heero's…eyes, even." He heard her mutter distinctly. Duo couldn't help but snort in laughter.  
  
"You mean he doesn't give you the omae o korosu crap every two seconds?" Duet shook her head, and Duo blinked in surprise. Ok, so maybe people DID change a lot between dimensions. How was he supposed to know! He'd never done this before! Duet gave him a blank look, and fell completely silent. Not for long though.  
  
"Where did you COME from!?" And there is where the ranting started.  
  
"Nobody knows anything about Heero-" Duo opened his mouth to say something, but to no use. She went on talking about how hidden and secluded the position of Heero was, and how he was almost mythological to everyone, even Teal.  
  
"-and to you, it's like he's a friend!" she finished. Her eyes had gone wide and her face had a slight red flush to it. Duo poked his tongue out.  
  
"I wouldn't say friend, exactly but…yah!" he grinned, happy with that response. Duet stared at him, whether it was jealously or in awe, couldn't be distinguished.  
  
"Wow…you must be really involved…" Duet looked as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Um…what?" Duo gave her a strange look, confused as he was.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Duet retorted. Duo pouted slightly and shook his head violently to stress that he had no clue as to what she was on about. Duet heaved a sigh, and the only sound that could be heard was the spattering of rain on tarmac and roofs. Duo waited for what seemed like his judgement day. He was forgetting it'd already passed.  
  
"Doesn't matter. The fact that you know who Heero IS just…unbelievable." She waved her hand in the air in the pause where she tried to figure out what to say. Duo watched her with large eyes.  
  
"…oooooh, alright!! You can come. But don't except me to take care of you!" She turned her back and marched off stiffly, cursing silently to herself for diverse reasons.  
  
Duo felt the light feeling of relief taking over him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and ran after her through the fresh spray of rain. Even if he was in a strange dimension with demons and weirdos galore, his friends were still there, and what else really mattered? Or…what used to be his friends.  
  
/=/ You'll make it just fine, Maxwell…they're all here…/=/  
  
It wasn't so different.  
  
…was it?  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
A/N: ^.~ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero and the others shall make their appearance in the next chapter…and it'll get *interesting* from there @_@ 


	4. Chapter 4 - Cross

Title: Alternate Reality  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, bloodshed (and lots of it), strong language, angst (Later…), General insanity, 1x2, possible lemon, stuff, read and find out? ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the pilots, but I DO own Shinigami the cat and Duo's pikachu plushie if they show up in this fic.  
  
The characters Vitani Desdemona D'Solo, Andy D'Solo, Teal Zevan D'Solo, Dro X, Calou Kernond Varnique, and Xavier D'Solo are © Me. Please don't steal. It shall reduce my happiness drastically.  
  
  
  
"Get a move on," Duet snapped fiercely at Duo as the crowds in the streets were starting to become more frequent. Not just any crowds. Strange groups of people, with little of their faces visible and if any, with an evil glint in their eyes. Or eye, for one of them had only one to account for. They had wound their way through twisted and dark alleyways, taken a few shortcuts through open spaces that were once suitable for parking lots, and through the extremely noisy settings of several clubs. And all the while, Duet seemed to know exactly where she was going, and exactly whom she was talking to.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was starting to get a bit uneasy. It seemed different. Way too different. Maybe it was because he had no idea what was going on around him, which was odd seeing as everything said and done behind his back and when he wasn't looking seemed of tremendous importance. He did however, fit in nicely with the 'black' style of dress that the entire putrid smelling population of the criminal world seemed to be wearing. They really did stink. This linger stench that just wouldn't leave your nose.  
  
"Duet, where are we…going?" Duo cast a look around, and finding himself in yet another totally deserted street after that racket of people was too contrasting to be comfortable. Duet gave him a futile glare to shut him up, and put her finger to her lips.  
  
"Demon territory."  
  
That was all she said and it was also all she needed to say. Duo shut up immediately and took to surveying the area with frightened eyes, looking for any sign of the not-so-pleasurable Vitani.  
  
"How do you SURVIVE with that thing around…" He muttered quietly when Duet finally gave him the signal that he could talk again, reluctantly. She gave him a glazed-eyed expression and an automatic smile.  
  
"Some don't."  
  
That didn't help Duo a lot either. Of all the universes and dimensions he could have arrived at, he just had to choose one with a rampaging demon, a withdrawn Duet, and a Heero who nobody knew more than his first name. He had never been good at choosing randomly out of a hat. Probability had always hated him, and now it showed clear as glass.  
  
Heero… a question loomed up in his mind. Where exactly WAS Heero right now? He'd do anything to find out. Somewhere in his subconscious he was still hoping this Heero to know and remember everything that had been said and done the few moments before his death in the Deathscythes explosion. He knew that only a few meaningless and feeble words and been exchanged. And the actions didn't account for much. It was the feeling. The swirling and writhing of something invisible between them. He wanted the comfort of knowing that Heero had felt that too. That in some way he knew Duo didn't see him as the cold-hearted bastard every one else visualized.  
  
Hopes are horrible things. Because they make what's not real into a mirage you can almost touch.  
  
One door later, and those hopes were literally clouded over with the bitter reality that was the criminal world of Duet, and that of everyone else Duo knew and loved. An explosion of cannabis smoke and other fumes billowed from the door Duet had just opened, coming from an interior of loud heavy metal music, snarling human voices and the occasional screams, and the steady 'clink' of glasses and bottles. Lights flashed and flickered in the most bizarre way and shadows moved continuously in the otherwise dark hall. There was an air of illegality to every breath Duo took, but at the same time it was in some way a comfort to the freezing cold breath the demon had breathed down his back in her passing a few blocks back.  
  
Heck, anything was better than the 'thing'.  
  
Duet sighed and rolled her eyes at the expression Duo's face took on, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside the foul smelling nightclub.  
  
"Welcome to Quarter." She mumbled, keeping an eye out for anyone who could possibly approach them. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone today, not with Duo with her. Who knows what attention he might attract? He was already a little too obvious with his braid.  
  
Duo stared at the mass of writhing, twisting, dancing bodies crowding on the floor, adjusting his eyes to the flashing lights. The stench of human sweat and alcohol rode up his nose and he scrunched up his face in a grimace.  
  
"Don't tell me this is where you hang out." He gave Duet an edgy look, pondering the option of simply turning around and getting the hell out of there. Vicious human-eating demon or disgusting illegal hellhole. They balanced each other out fairly well.  
  
"Nah, not here."  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm mostly at the Dungeons. Twice as big, twice the amount of people…two times this, you get the picture." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand, and left Duo to curse the day he had died, being, that day. He muttered quietly that he WOULD seek revenge on the reason he'd died…and that being himself didn't make it any easier. Tapping Duet on the shoulder, he readied his first question of a long line available.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" He added a slight glare to that query, seeing as Duet might just as well be leading him around in circles. Or maybe he just didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"Teal." She replied simply, shoving a couple of people aside as they wound their way through the crowds. That didn't help Duo a lot, who was totally new to this region, both in terms of location and people.  
  
"Expand on that a little?" He almost snapped at her, ducking away just as an ass was swung his way due to someone's course of dancing.  
  
Not just anyone's ass either. It was the ass of a person whom Duo didn't like much. Nobody did. Her annoying stalker nature in his past life would most likely still be present in this one too. Frantically Duo tried to hide behind a nearby obese dancer, but the girl who called herself Relena had already caught sight of both him and Duet, and a most vile smile crept over her pink-tinged lips.  
  
"Duet!"  
  
Duet stopped dead in her tracks, having obviously noticed the presence of Relena and was on her way to escape, and winced at the sound of her name being voiced with that tone. Duo was still attempting to hide behind the constantly moving people, but to no avail.  
  
"Well! Who's this then?" Relena took a pause in her dancing and strutted over to where Duo was standing, advancing so close that she had Duo up against the wall for fear of accidentally inhaling her intoxicating perfume. Her pink leather pants were stretched drum tight over her legs and ass, and her scanty top didn't cover very much. Her hair was undone and messy, and in with addition to the pink tinge her cheeks had taken on, she was Barbie enough to scare any black-loving person senseless.  
  
Duet shuffled over to Duo and grabbed his arm, trying to remove him from where he was glued firmly to the wall with a look of outmost disgust on his face, giving him a glare, which clearly stated he should get a move on.  
  
"Awwwww, don't take him away already!" Relena whined, taking hold of Duo's braid and running it between her fingers. A high-pitched purr started in her throat as she surveyed Duo carefully, silently drinking in the sight of utter perfection, which was up against the wall in an ineffectual attempt to get away, in front of her. Duet let a low growl escape her throat, and tugged Duo out of range of the monster.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Relena put her hands on her hips and pouted, giving them both a very annoyed look.  
  
"To Teal," Duet snapped, glaring back and directing Duo towards a door close to the bar, behind yet another mob of drunkards and drug addicts, whatever people there might be around. Big mistake.  
  
"Teal!? I want to come!!" The overexcited Ms. Pink ran after them, her pants squeaking noisily with every step she took. It was just like her, wanting to be taken along on everything. She always had to get involved in everything. Catching up with Duo and Duet, the questioning began:  
  
"Why're you going to Teal? Hm? I want to know!" She whined, still latched onto Duo's braid, which he much disapproved of, hissing angrily at her and swearing that he'd rip her throat out when he had the chance.  
  
"None of your business!" Duet retorted, fiddling with a set of keys to the door, trying desperately to find the right one. How could she tell Relena that this guy, Duo as he called himself, knew more about the famous Heero than any other person on earth? How was she supposed tell ANYONE that he'd just dropped out of the sky from a different dimension, according to him?  
  
Duo looked over at Relena tiredly, wondering if she ever took a break from her horrendously annoying stalking habits. He took another glance about the club, trying to ignore the pain the pounding music was causing his ears. His mind was starting to drift again, past the expanses of the club and off into space. Space…he wanted to be there again. In total silence, in DeathScythe. With Heero there, in Wing Zero. Battlefield or not, he wanted to be there. Not here, in some freakish world with strange back doors and Relena let loose from her cage. For a split second, he felt as if he was there.  
  
Or maybe that was because the entire club had gone silent. The music had died, and all people's attention was directed towards the door where he was standing. Duet hadn't been quick enough at opening it.  
  
Heero's eyes were embossed in the shadow of his hair, and his black leather coat was draw up over his neck. His hands were in his pockets as his simply stood in the doorway, waiting for the silence to reach perfection. Nobody said anything, much less moved. It wasn't every day that their own urban legend was within their range of view.  
  
Duo, was gaping, staring as if his eyes were nailed into place. It wasn't that he hadn't seen Heero before, of course not. But there was something about him that was…colder, than any other time Duo had been near him. He wondered if this was what it felt like for all those around Heero, who didn't know him. After all, in the world he didn't know Heero at all. It was almost haunting, standing in the presence of someone who was more than able to kill you.  
  
Heero started walking with long firm strides, keeping his head bowed as he went. He passed Relena who had shut up at the sight of him, and Duet, who was equally silent.  
  
Surprisingly he stopped at Duo, tilting his head at a miniscule angle to glance at him. Through the shadow cast across the pale skin of his face, Duo could see a glint of rich Prussian blue between the strands of chocolate hair for a fleeting second before Heero abruptly broke the connection to continue on his way. People parted and moved aside as he strode towards the main entrance, but he paused in the doorway.  
  
A thin hand extended out of one pocket to hand limply at his side. Intertwined in the long fingers was a chain, glinting softly in the available light. A cross swung slowly back and forth from the metal, showing dim reflections of shadows across its unpolished surface.  
  
Duo's breath caught in his throat, and a soft gasp escaped him, as he watched the ornamental object disappear into the depths of the pocket again, and the figure that was Heero swiftly leave the club and retreat to the enveloping darkness outside. Slowly, the club recovered from the unexpected visit, regaining some of its former noise level and atmosphere. But not for Duo.  
  
That was his cross.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: I don't know…should I continue this? Review, please, if you are reading ^^ It'sa being much appreciated! ^.^ Thanks to those who already have reviewed ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5 - Green hair and the truth

Title: Alternate Reality  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, bloodshed (and lots of it), strong language, angst (Later…), General insanity, 1x2, possible lemon, stuff, read and find out? ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the pilots, but I DO own Shinigami the cat and Duo's pikachu plushie if they show up in this fic.  
  
The characters Vitani Desdemona D'Solo, Andy D'Solo, Teal Zevan D'Solo, Dro X, Calou Kernond Varnique, and Xavier D'Solo are © Me. Please don't steal. It shall reduce my happiness drastically.  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the spot Heero had just disappeared from, leaving the club to recollect itself at whatever pace it pleased. He strained his neck to see past the people who had diffused into the gap Heero had left on his leaving, blocking his view of the door. He was totally oblivious to the tugging of his arm issued by Duet, signalling to him that this was their chance to escape Relena. The pink madam too, was staring at where Heero had been, but in a manner as if she could see through the now again dancing bodies. Basically, she was staring dumbfounded.  
  
It had been his cross…hadn't it? Duo could still see the elegant gold cross dangling on the chain from the pale hand before it was ripped from his sight with the departure of it's carrier. His mind was just beginning to work out the bonds between dimensions, and how not so much changed, just rearranged into a different shape and form.  
  
Duet tugged at his shoulder again, growing impatient with waiting.  
  
"Duo. We're leaving."  
  
At the sound of the name, Relena too snapped out of her trance to give Duo a dazed stare with large glazed eyes, also heavily painted with yet another shade of pink.  
  
"Duo? That's your name?" She clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes in delight. Duo shot her a look of disgust and shuffled closer to Duet, who joined him in trying to shoo Relena away with a glare.  
  
"Stay out of it, Relena." Duet spat fiercely, hatred radiating from her face as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Relena. Relena responded with the usual pouting, looking as if she would throw a tantrum. The two girls were so busy with their obvious battle, that they didn't notice that Duo was still transfixed with the door. The cross was still there to him, who refused to let the vision go.  
  
A few seconds later, he was shoving his way roughly through the throng of people.  
  
"Duo!" Duet yelped, scrambling after him, getting pushed and shoved quite a few times in the process. Relena, in her plastic enforced high heels, made a meek effort to join her but gave up after a hefty man shoved her aside in his lame attempt to be rhythmic.  
  
Heero couldn't have gotten too far. He might be quick, but not that quick. Duo felt an odd surge of hope when he reached the black rectangle of empty space leading outside, marking the exit, as if he expected Heero to be standing outside waiting for him.  
  
/=/ Come on Heero, please be there, make my day…/=/ Duo thought as he ran into the cool wash of darkness, letting it sweep the stench of alcohol and drugs off him as he went. He didn't care where he was going; he just had to get out of the thick atmosphere of the nightclub. With luck, and a considerable amount of it, he'd bump into Heero. Duet had stopped in the doorway, silhouetted clearly against the light. She stared after him blankly as he raced with a steady speed away from her. But being far away, she also had a clear view of what was going on above Duo. On the rooftop.  
  
"Duo! Watch out!" She set to run after him, but was too late. The lean cat-like figure perched on the railing of the roof and already pounced like a wild being. The seemingly human creature landed hard on Duo's back, forcing him down onto the cold wet tarmac. Duo cried out in pain as he skidded harshly across the rough stones, wincing when he finally came to a stop. His heart was beating at an extremely fast pace, and his entire body was shaking, flailing and kicking limbs to escape whatever it was that had him pinned.  
  
"Eee! Calm down!" The weight on his back shifted, and Duo was on his feet in less than a second, hunched over slightly and looking about wildly for his offender.  
  
"Here!" The voice sounded behind him, and he spun around, to be met surprisingly by the sight of a young boy about his age. He blinked in silence, staring at the kid in front of him.  
  
"What the…hell?" escaped his lip, and he raised a grazed hand to scratch his head in confusion. The boy was casually dressed, with a very thin lean figure. His messy hair, and slanted eyes, were a bright forest green. His clothes were a slight bit too big for him, and a childish grin was set across his slender face.  
  
And Duo burst out laughing.  
  
He was doubling over, wheezing and spluttering with a half-crazed laughter. After all else that had happened today, he was attacked by an…elf? Could it get any weirder? Duo choked and coughed, trying in vain to regain his breath.  
  
"You…hehehe…you…" He broke off to go into another fit of laughter. Duet had caught up with them both by this time, and had grabbed the 'elf's' ear, and through snorts of laughter Duo could hear her shouting and cursing, accompanied with yelps of pain from the boy.  
  
"Hehehe…Duet you can…let go of…him." Duo forced himself to say, grinning furiously and trying to keep himself from resuming the laughter, despite how good it felt to laugh. He was responded to, by a cold hand grabbing his own ear.  
  
"Ow! Goddamn, Duet, let go! This isn't fair!" Duet had them both in a steel grip, and started dragging them back to the stuffy nightclub with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
"Now, Andy, you are going to pay for attacking just any random person…" The boy, who was obviously named Andy, whined piteously.  
  
"And Duo, you're off to see Teal whether you like it or not." She sounded cruel, with her fingers pinching their ears mercilessly, and all they could do was whine.  
  
"Pleeeease Duet! Let go!" Andy complained, trying to ease the grip she had on his ear.  
  
"Yeah, come on! He didn't' mean to! And I don't want to go see some Teal person!" Duo put in, glad that it wasn't' his hair she had grabbed this time. But nevertheless, the pain wasn't something he wanted to experience anytime soon again. Duet muttered furiously, dragging them both into an alleyway and letting go of their ears and going into what Duo recognized as 'lecture mode'.  
  
"Andy, I swear, next time you pounce on someone I WILL carry out the threats I've made." Duo was on the verge of sneaking away, but she caught him just in time by the collar, whirling him around to face her.  
  
"And YOU, you WILL see Teal, because you know way to much for your own damn good." She hissed dangerously, giving them both the look that said she was serious. Not a nice look. Now it was Andy's turn to look confused.  
  
"Eh? What's he know?" He inquired, raising his eyebrows in a cute fashion as he gave Duet a questioning look.  
  
"Heero. He knows more than his name." She stated simply, and Andy's eyes widened.  
  
"You KNOW about Heero!?" He was staring with wide eyes at Duo, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't get it…is he really that special?" He smirked slightly, knowing the answer to that question. Both Duet and Andy rolled their eyes.  
  
"He's an URBAN LEGEND, man! I mean…most people know him only as 'Heero', some not even as that…all anyone knows is that he's one heck of a craftsman. Heck, I don't even know his eye color."  
  
Duo almost laughed again. Heero? A craftsman? Unless it involved killing Heero was…oh…  
  
"Prussian blue, if ya needed to know. Are you people blind or something?" He said quietly, grinning at the reaction he got from Andy, who simply stared dumbfounded.  
  
"Holy shit…"  
  
"I TOLD you, Andy." Duet commented, grinning in the same fashion as Duo at the way Andy was now gawking at him.  
  
"Alright…you so need to see Teal…He's been after Heero for AGES." Andy nodded to confirm this statement, still staring at Duo. Duo grinned again.  
  
"Yeah, who wouldn't be?"  
  
"Duo!" Duet snapped, glaring.  
  
"Ehehe...I ain't homosexual man." Andy said carefully, giving Duo a strange look. Duo glared at him slightly, but was unable to hide the smile he seemed to wear permanently.  
  
"He was in the bar," Duet nodded her head towards where from they had come," and we met Vitani…" Andy winced slightly at the name, which Duo too recognized.  
  
"About that…what the hell was that thing?! It damn well scared the shit outta me!" He waved his arms around for emphasis, demanding answers.  
  
"Well…erm…she's my aunt." Andy piped up, trying to look as innocent as possible. Duo blinked several times, trying to absorb this information into his system. It wasn't all that easy.  
  
"Your WHAT!?" He started backing away. What if the kid was the same species as the 'thing'? The world was definitely out to get him today. There was no question about it. Andy shook his head, a frightened looking coming over his face.  
  
"No no! Look! Let me explain!" Duo halted behind Duet, peering over her shoulder incredulously. He wasn't about to take any chances. And if there was one risk he wouldn't take, it was the possibility of running into another demon.  
  
"She and her brother, my dad, are both demons…but me and Teal, we're not. Demon genes don't pass down in their…species." Andy explained, keeping the story simple and short. The longer version was a complicated mess that nobody would care to hear anyway, for fear of going insane at having to remember it all.  
  
Duo sighed loudly, looking at the sky. It seemed everything was carefully intertwined and fit together like one huge puzzle of horrors here. Just as well, with possibility there might not be so many more surprises if this pattern kept up.  
  
Yet another theory stained with an unlimited number of faults.  
  
"Your family is totally screwed…" Duo muttered quietly, seeing Andy grin at the comment.  
  
"Yep. Sure is." He laughed out loud, and Duet's lips curled into a smile until she too was laughing. Being contagious as laughter is, the three of them were soon laughing loudly in the narrow alleyway, not paying attention to the disturbing setting they were in any longer.  
  
The atmosphere relaxed slightly, and Duo started to feel more at ease with both Andy and Duet. The talk shifted onto the subject of Andy's horribly messed up family, which he gladly laughed and joked about. The D'Solo family consisted of Xavier and Vitani D'Solo, and their sons Andy and Teal. Andy was half elven, from his mother, and Teal was human, as his rapist father was – Duo found that the man responsible for the birth of Teal had suffered a fate worse than anyone could imagine. He didn't want to elaborate. Xavier never showed himself much, and was very quiet for being a fully-grown demon, while Vitani was all hell let loose on earth. Teal was a major drug lord and high profile criminal; Andy was a computer whiz and prankster, much like Duo himself. All in all, it was a very strange family, and going into detail would take a good part of forever.  
  
"And look, I'll show ya, she STABBED me with an icicle!" Andy complained, drawing up his shirt to expose the thick scar embedded in his side. Duo grimaced slightly, remembering the how the metal of his Gundam had been lodged in his own neck not too long ago. The numbing feeling of skin penetrated by a sharp object wasn't foreign to him. Neither was dying, at this point.  
  
"Hellish bitch… she's worse than Relena, if that's possible I mean." Duo said, strutting around to imitate Relena in way-too-high heels. It was hard to imagine someone being worse than Relena, but Vitani took the cake on that debate.  
  
"Damn straight!" Andy replied, dropping his shirt back into place. Duet shot Duo a warning glare, and he abruptly stopped what looked like a strip tease without the stripping element, trying to look as innocent as possible. He failed miserably.  
  
Duet sighed and looked back at the pub, which was still alive with music and the sound of human voices. She bit her lip and her eyes trailed to the second floor of the dark building, where she suspected the criminal mastermind himself, Teal, to be. He was most likely making some transactions about drugs or stolen property, as he usually was.  
  
"Ok…Duo, we should go to Teal now. Coming, Andy?" She picked herself up from the trashcan she'd been reclined against, stretching slightly. Andy nodded and did the same, grabbing Duo's arm and starting off at a quick pace back towards the building.  
  
"He'll be –thrilled- to see you." Andy mimicked Relena with outmost perfection.  
  
"What exactly does he need Heero for? I mean look at 'em," he said, meaning Teal, "doesn't he have enough criminality to last him for a lifetime without the aid of Yuy?"  
  
"Yuy?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"He has a last name!?" Duo poked his tongue out at Andy, feeling pleased at knowing a whole lot more about Heero than he'd ever thought he did. But he still knew nothing, in his own opinion. There was much more to Heero than anyone could ever imagine…and he'd only glimpsed a fraction of it, before he died. He cursed himself mentally for dying; it'd all been at too wrong a time.  
  
"So what's he want with Heero then?" He restated the question, gazing up at the shadows moving in the building as they drew nearer.  
  
"He needs him…for…something." Duet said quietly.  
  
"Yah, that helps me." Duo commented.  
  
"Teal is a sucker for power…he's one of those power hungry urban dictators, if you know what I mean." Andy said, still hanging on to Duo's arm.  
  
"Yeah, and Vitani has a lot of it…power that is…"  
  
"That still doesn't give me much of an insight as to what this has to do with Heero you know.." Duo raised an eyebrow carefully as both Duet and Andy stopped, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Vitani has never liked Heero…and she's made a deal with Teal to cooperate with him to some level, as the urban dictator he is, if she can…er…"  
  
"Teal is tricking Heero, Duo…"  
  
"He's leading him right into the jaws of a demon so that he can gain power…sacrificing him…and Vitani will most likely not keep her part of the deal anyway, bitch as she is…"  
  
Duo's jaw dropped slightly, as he stared incredulously at Duet and Andy, who were both staring at the ground, looking guilty for some unknown reason. Duet looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to keep silent.  
  
"Teal is using Heero to get Vitani to work along side him, Duo." Duet explained carefully.  
  
"And knowing Vitani, there is no way she'll keep her deal…she'll just…make use of Teals part of their deal, and never repay it. It's a game of chance."  
  
Duo closed his mouth and swallowed, his throat felt dry and raspy, and a chill took over him.  
  
"And what's she supposed to get from this...deal…" He asked, staring at the tarmac. He had worked out in his mind what the answer would be already. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want it confirmed.  
  
But it was.  
  
"And in that game of chance…" Duet started, but failed mid-sentence, biting her lip nervously again.  
  
"Heero will die at the jaws of a demon…"  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
A/N: DundunDUN! You like? You want more? =P These extra characters I'm using are my RolePlay characters…they have veeeeeery complex histories, that nobody would ever care to listen to apart from me…but they make for a good story, huh? ^_^ Alright, let me just clear things up a bit if it's confusing…  
  
Teal = urban dictator who looooooves power.  
  
Vitani = A demon with a LOT of power who haaaates Heero.  
  
Teal has made a deal with Vitani that if he gives her Heero, she will cooperate with him in making him more 'powerful' so to speak. So Teal's tricking Heero straight into the lair of a demon, just to get some measly power, and it might not even work out at all, so the sacrifice would be useless.  
  
^_^ There we are! Whee! Nice lil' summary of the …er…deal thing O_o Hope ya liked ze chapter! 


End file.
